The Forbidden Children
by Child of frost
Summary: The goddesses Hera, Hestia, and Artemis make the biggest mistake in their immortal lives. They have demigod children. They must hide them from the other gods and goddesses. 13 yrs. later will this mistake come back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

In the caverns of Olympus

"I swear Artemis this is the worst mistake we've ever done, and we've had many of those over the years," said Hera. "Yes that's true but at least you guys had daughters whilst I had a boy" said Artemis with as much venom as she could muster at saying the word "boy". "Oh quit your complaining. In my opinion I think that these children are blessings in disguise. I mean Artemis do you really think you could hate him that much, I mean he's so young and do you really want the first thing he remembers is that his mother is saying that she hates him now can you" said Hestia while picking up her newborn daughter after opening a new cavern. "I don't hate him specifically, at this age there more innocent than a newborn rabbit, it's just when they grow up their sexist and think that girls cant do any of the things they can do. I can only hope that he grows up to think that girls are equal to boys in many ways," said Artemis. "Well we have to be quiet now, this is the part of the caverns that echoes that I told you about so shhh," said Hestia.

The rest of the way the three goddesses stayed quiet rocking their children to sleep when they were about to wake. When they exited the caverns into the mortal world they dawned on their disguises and set out to find worthy people to take in their children as if they were their own. When that was done they returned to Olympus they instantly felt sad because of having to give up their only demigod children.


	2. Chapter 2

**13 Yrs. Later**

**At Camp-Half blood**

Percy's pov.

I was in the Poseidon cabin when Annabeth came in and told me that Chiron wanted to see Thalia, Nico, and us. So on our way to the Big House we got Thalia and Nico and talked about what Chiron wants us for. "I think that it's because corpse breath here summoned those skeletons to pants the Stoll brothers," said Thalia. "True, but he wants to see all of us so that means there's either another prophecy or he's sending us to find demigod's in far away states, now come on we don't want to be late," said Annabeth while running ahead of the others to the front door of the Big House.

When the others came inside Chiron spoke up first and said, "You will all go to Hidalgo county in Texas and bring back three demigods. I already sent a satyr to bring them back but he hasn't come back in over three months and I fear the worst so I will send you to a house that's located in front of one of them. Now Nico I want you to shadow travel them to this house. Annabeth the only reason you're going is to help them settle in then the gray sisters will bring you back. I have already got Thalia and Percy enrolled in Alamo High school and Nico will go to Alamo Middle School where the three are going and no excuses now pack up and head to your new now go and hurry with your packing and no questions either now out." Then the others got up and left to their cabins.

**1 hour later**

"Okay isn't it weird how Chiron was acting you know in a hurry and assertive," said Thalia. "Yeah I mean did you ever hear him talking like that. These demigods must be pretty important for him to act like that," I said while wondering _'who are these demigods parents'_. "Okay time to go. Annabeth you don't have to come I mean it would just be a bother for you to have to come then return so quickly," Nico said while searching for a shadow to use. Annabeth looked like she was deep in thought then said, " You're right it would be a bother. Oh before I go here, its an Olympus credit card to, you know help out with the expenses," then handed us a credit card with the omega sign on the corner and its name changing from ANNABETH CHASE to PERCY JACKSON as I grabbed it. We said our goodbyes then took hold of Nico as he ran to the shadows and were soon engulfed in complete darkness. When the three of us came out of the shadows we blacked out.

When we woke up we saw…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's pov.**

When we came out of the shadows we must have blacked out because instead of it still being morning it was dark. I saw the others were still out. Then I heard a door open and close so I decided to play possum until he left. I opened my eyes to check if he was gone but I saw that he was coming this way. Then I felt a cold hand on my neck to probably find if we were still alive.

Then I heard the grass crunching and thought that he left. So I opened my eyes and stood up to find the kid pointing a bow and arrow straight to my chest. At that point, the idiots I call my cousins woke up. I instantly felt embarrassed because I let a kid about 13 yrs old point an arrow at me and not be able to strike back.

When I looked to the others direction and saw they were trying to hold back laughs until the kid saw were I was looking and pointed the arrow at both of them. Then the kid asked, "Who are you? If you don't tell me in one minute ill shoot you all three down," at that point I looked to the others and mouthed _what do we do. _

Percy spoke up and said, "Fine we'll tell you who we are just put the bow and arrow down," then the kid put the bow and arrow down "okay, good. Now I am Percy Jackson, this is Nico DiAngelo, and the girl you were just about to kill is Thalia Grace. We just moved into this house." The boy gave us a weary eye and thought it over in his head and said, "Fine I believe you, but if I see anything suspicious I will come over here and will not hesitate to shoot you straight through the heart with an arrow," we looked at the kid and saw that he was completely serious and gulped.

Then I said "Okay, can we ask what your name is without you pointing the arrow at us?" he looked like he was thinking whether or not it's a good idea to tell us his name. After a minute or two he spoke up and said "I'm Marco Garza. If you need any help adjusting I live in the house in front of you" and with that he left to the house in front of us.

After _that_ happened we entered the house and after a few minutes of silence Nico started laughing and said "Ha-ha Thalia was cornered by some 13-year old. Ha-ha the almighty daughter of Zeus and lieutenant to the hunters of Artemis cornered by a teenager ha-ha", then Percy started laughing as well. Then I got up and punched both their shoulders and heard two satisfying "OW" followed by Nico saying, "What was that for you bitch". "That was for laughing at me and there's much more where it came from," I said glaring at him and vice-versa. Then Percy got up and played peacekeeper by keeping us from killing each other.

**30 minutes later**

After Percy stopped us from killing each other I brought up something that concerned me and said "What if that boy is one of the three demigods were supposed to get back to long-island, and if he is who's his godly parent?" then I looked to the others and saw they were deep in thought. After a couple of seconds passed Nico spoke up "I think he is and his parent might be Apollo or Ares. I mean he was holding a bow and arrow and he looked like all he wanted to do was kill us and get it over with". I mulled over what he said in my head and said, "Well I've got nothing and it's dark out so we should probably get some sleep besides tomorrows Monday and that means it's the first day of school so we should pack up some school supplies for tomorrow so Nico your following that Marco kid to the bus stop tomorrow," I said while manipulating the mist so whoever the kid's parents are both have to get up early for work like about 4:00 or something then said "and if that kid has an older sibling me and Percy will follow him or her. Now get some rest tomorrows gonna be a long day" then I walked to the closest bed room and saw a bed and thought _where did that come from, _then I just shrugged it off and slipped under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

**If you find my story any good or you think its bad or its missing something please comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico's pov.**

When I woke up I didn't think it was going to be because someone electrocuted me awake. I was literally jolted awake and when I looked at my watch it was 4:00 a.m. When I looked up I saw Thalia with a smirk and I said angrily "What was that for, for once I was actually having a dream that wasn't demigod related at all". Then she grabbed some clothes from my backpack and threw them in my face and said, "Because I woke up already, looked across the street and saw a car leave so that means Marco's getting ready to leave for the bus stop soon. Since I'm already dressed I'll lookout for the kid leaving for the bus. Now get dressed" and with that she left me to get dressed.

When I was done I got out see Thalia and Percy ready to leave with their backpacks ready. After a few minutes passed Thalia said, "Okay Nico remember what the time is and we'll leave". So I looked down at my watch and saw it 5:40 and with that we stepped out and saw Marco running out of his with a determined face and an older looking kid got out started walking.

Then Percy spoke up saying "Nico you're going to follow Marco we'll follow the other guy got it" I nodded and started running after Marco. I was still running and I finally caught sight of him waiting at a stop sign just pacing around waiting for the bus and I thought _man this kids fast. I barely got here and he's here just waiting for the bus like he didn't even run much. Well that shows he has ADHD._

I walked over to him and saw that he looked deep in thought and only gave me quick glance when he saw me approach him and turned the other way. I then thought _is he ignoring me?_ After a few seconds he stopped turned to the side and saw the others approaching, rolled his eyes and went to a tree and climbed up no problem. The others did say to talk to him so I climbed up the tree and saw that he jumped to the ground. Then the guy who I assumed was his older brother said "Don't bother my adopted brother doesn't talk to anybody but his friends. He's a complete loner". Then Marco glared at him and said, "Well I would talk to you but I don't talk to self-centered jerks that thinks they should have a 13 year old do all of their fucking chores since they were 5".

I stared at the older one in disgust thinking _who would make a kid do that._ Then I said "He's right no wonder he'd rather talk to his friends than you. They probably don't treat him like a slave so if you're going to argue shut up and go fuck yourself". Then a bus rolled up and Marco started walking over to it so I followed him inside. He then sat down in an empty seat so I sat down next to him. After a couple of minutes he said, "Thanks for sticking up for me, my brothers just a complete jerk". "Your welcome" I said in a friendly manner. The rest of the way we just rode to school in silence until he asked me if he could see my schedule.

I handed it to him and he said "Well looks like your going to have to follow me around all day" and motioned for me to follow him. We had social studies first and I was trying to figure #5 on this exam the teacher gave us. Then I saw someone stand up and hand the teacher his or her quiz. When the person sat down I saw it was Marco. He looked like he was bored out of his mind and then I saw 4 students and the teacher stare daggers at him, me and 2 other students.

Then they got up and said simultaneously "Surrender to us now Nico DiAngelo, Marco Garza, Ana Florencio, and Janneli Soto". The four of us looked at the other students and saw that they disappeared and the teacher and students were melting together and formed a Hydra. When Marco saw it he ran straight to the brown skinned girl and shielded her. I saw pulled out my stygian iron sword, went behind it and jumped on its back and stabbed the Hydra in the chest and it instantly went slack. Then I saw the other 3 looking at the Hydra and as it turned into golden dust and said, "Well I found the other two demigods. Any of you have a phone with the high schools number". The white girl handed me her phone and I searched the contacts.

When I found the number I dialed it and asked for the others. When they came to the phone I told them about the others and they said to run to the house and get there quick. So we ran out of the school and I shadow traveled us to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marco's pov.**

When Ana, Jannelli, Nico, and me came out of the darkness we were back at my neighborhood, that was a little out of the ordinary but I wasn't really freaked by everything else. Then I heard a car screeching a turn and looked in the direction it was coming from. When I looked there were Percy and Thalia in a car that they "borrowed" coming in our direction and screeched to a stop.

The two came out and started talking to Nico in ancient Greek and Percy said "Πρέπει να πάρετε αυτά τα ημίθεους και τους εαυτούς μας πίσω στο στρατόπεδο χωρίς σκιά που ταξιδεύουν. Οποιεσδήποτε ιδέες." I thought about it for a bit and came up with an idea. I cleared my throat and said, "You know I might have an idea to how to get to this camp of yours." The three of them looked surprised, then Thalia raised an eyebrow and said "Okay kid how can you get us from here to New York overnight."

"New York. I can do that and I've always had this strange ability for when I whistle the animal I'm thinking of appears," I said, and they looked at me like if I was joking and I said, "Fine I'll prove it to you," then I whistled loudly and thought of 6 large, fast black wolves. I stopped and a few seconds later the 6 wolves came. Then I spotted the wolf I always called on with a silver strip through its sides and walked over to him and got on.

They all looked at me surprised. After a minute or two of chuckling at their expressions I said, "Come on get on they won't bite, "and they got on hesitating a little except for Thalia. When they got on I said, "At least I think they don't bite I only know this one. Now my wolves RUN". And the wolves started running at full speed and in an hour or so I spotted the empire state building and Nico said, "STOP". Then I yelled to the other Wolves to stop and told my wolf to stay by my side.

When I looked up I saw a pine tree with something made of gold on top. The rest of the way we walked in silence until we came to a gate that said Camp Half-Blood. The wolf stayed by my side until we came up to a big blue house were a centaur, a guy in a leopard shirt with a look that said I-wish-I-wasn't-here, and also a woman with a crown that just yelled **OBEY ME**, and two 12 year-old looking girls, one with eyes that looked like if they were the moon itself and the other had eyes that looked like a flickering flame.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico instantly bowed to them saying, "Queen Hera, Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia, what may I say is the pleasure for your visit." After a few minutes of the three goddesses acknowledged them and Hera said, "We wish to speak to these three demigods separately and alone boy go with Artemis. White girl come with me and girl go with Hestia." Hera said that with a tone that should offend us but the look in her eyes said something different.

**AN: okay next chapter the goddesses tell them. How will the demigods react? Read to find out. Oh and the translation for the top is this "We need to get these demigods and ourselves back to camp without shadow traveling. Any ideas?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana's pov**

I grew a little worried following Hestia but safe at the same time safe which is odd since I never met the woman. She turned into a room and beckoned me inside. When I went in she closed the door and gave me a warm loving smile. What she did next surprised me a little.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug with a few tears hitting my shirt. When she moved she sniffled a little and said, "My beautiful daughter. I missed you so much from the moment I left you in Texas. It was horrible thinking that you might hate me. Well, tell me what's been going on in your life since I had to be absent from it and trust me I regret leaving". I was surprised to hear her say that I was her daughter but I told her about my life anyway.

I told her about what happened before all this craziness happened and also what happened in the past 13 years. Then when we got to the subject of Marco, she had a knowing look in her eye, but I kept talking. When I was done she said, "Your smitten with Marco aren't you". When she said that I felt the blood rise to my face and said "No I don't". "Yes you do I can tell by the look in your eye when you talk about him." I was about to say something when she cut me off and said, "There's a meeting I have to attend I'll try to come and see you again".

**Marco's pov**

I followed Artemis and thought about what she did Orion and started panicking and thought _Oh god she's going to kill me isn't she. She's going to turn me into a stag like Actaeon and shoot me with an arrow. _When we stopped at a room, she locked the door, and I closed my eyes and waited for the arrow to come, but it never did.

I opened my eyes and saw Artemis with a white bow with a silver string for the arrows held out to me. I knew it was stupid but I asked, "Is this for me?" She nodded and I took it carefully. After admiring the weapon for a while, she spoke up "The bow is made of ivory, and the string is made from a stretchable, strong piece of metal. The arrows, you can get from the Hephaestus cabin. Now I need to tell you something. You know you're parents adopted you?" I nodded yes in response and she continued "Okay, well I have to tell you that I am your mother".

When she said that I felt angry. I wanted to punch her but I knew to never hit a woman and to treat her with her respect so I said in a voice restraining anger "Why? Why did you leave me with those awful people?" She sighs then says, "I guessed you would ask that. Because if I didn't Zeus would've killed you, you his own grandson. I had to leave you or you would have died. Understand that I did this for your own safety." I thought it through a while then I asked her for an arrow, I opened the window, and shot it at the pine tree on the hill and said, "I understand mother. Thanks for the gift I appreciate It." She then said, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask I owe you for the past 13 years," as she was leaving she seemed to remember something and said "There is an inscription on the front. Bye son".

I turned the bow around and it said, _"The moon will always be with you"._

After I read that I thought, _I'll remember that._ Then I realized I needed to ask something so before she left I asked "Wait I need to ask, who's my dad?" She just said, "You'll find out soon enough and watch your temper, now turn around there's a meeting I have to attend". I turned around and there was bright glow and when I turned back she was gone.

**Jannelli's pov**

I was following Queen Hera and I was thinking, "_who is SHE to tell ME what to do. Whatever ill just follow her and see what's up"._

When we reached the second floor she ushered me inside a room and walked in herself after I did. Then she looked at me then the chair and when she saw I wasn't getting she told me "Sit down and I will tell you what I have to say". I sat on the chair and she mumbled something like _where to begin._ "So Jannelli how has life been treating you" she said with absolute confidence thinking id have a nice response so I decided to say "What's it worth a shit to you queenie?" with a smug look on my face and her face contorted in anger and she said, "Don't talk to me like that or I will make sure you'll regret it and I don't want to do that".

"Oh yeah why would the all powerful goddess Hera regret hurting a 13 year old," and then she blurted out something I wasn't expecting "BECAUSE IM YOUR MOTHER, THAT'S WHY ID REGRET IT. Understand now?" I instantly felt angry, very angry that this goddess claims to be my mother and if she is than why did she leave me with my adoptive mother who hit me every time I did something 'bad'. "What makes you think I believe you 'mother?'" I said saying the last word with venom. She sighed and said "Because I have been watching you on your birthday to see if you were alright. I still remember having to give you away it was a sad day if I say so myself" when I was about to say something she kind of cut me of and said "Have to go there's a meeting of the gods ill talk to you later." Then she stepped out and when I went after her she was gone so I went back in the room and processed what just happened.

**Annabeth's pov.**

When I came to the Big House to talk to Chiron to get someone to fix the lava wall I saw Percy, Nico, Thalia on the couch waiting for something to happen. I was about to ask when three kids came down the stairs. The boy had short black or brown hair and brown eyes that kept confusing me because it looked like they were changing from brown to silver and, strangely, gold but I brushed it off and saw he also had pale tan skin. Then I looked to both girls and saw that they both had light brown hair but the tanned girl had hair that would make Rapunzel jealous that reached to her waist and she also had brown eyes with a slight orange tint, like fire. The last girl had brown eyes and the same skin color as the boy but she seemed to me like a person who thinks she's in charge.

After looking them over a bit I cleared my throat and said, "Hello you must be the new demigods would you like a tour of the camp". The boy spoke up for the three of them and said, "No thanks I think we can find our own way around so cut the perky tour guide shit". When I turned around I saw the other three with looks of awe on their faces. When I was about to ask Thalia pointed to the kids, so I turned and saw that there godly parents had claimed them.

The boy had what looked like snow swirling around what looked like a full moon. The tanned girl had a hearth with a fire flickering on the hearth with an orange glow on it. The white girl had a peacock wearing a crown with a divine white glow on it. It was something I never saw before and at that point Chiron came in and saw this and said, "That's why they came these are there children". I was growing worried so I asked "Chiron what do you mean whose children are these". "These are Hera, Artemis and Hestia's children" I was surprised to say for sure, and when I turned around Rachel came in and said, "Hey Chiron I need someone t-" she just stopped and her eyes turned green and a green smoke came out of her mouth and she said:

_Forbidden ones _

_Rescue the goddess of the moon_

_The titan of time rises_

_The child of the moon must destroy him_

_And a shocking revelation revealed_

_He must choose to follow or defeat_

_The forbidden daughters must follow _

_The sea and the owl will join the titan_

_Rage blinds them and will kill millions_

_The one you seek is at the clock of toothpaste _

And with that Rachel fell to the ground and I was scared at what she said about the owl and the sea. I quickly got out of the big house and headed towards the beach and cried at the thought of me killing innocent people. I heard footsteps so I turned around and saw Percy walk up to me. I knew he wanted to comfort me so I pulled out my dagger and stabbed it into the ground with hilt in the ground. He got the message and left.

**Hera's pov.**

When I sat down in my throne the meeting began. When Zeus was about to speak a flash of light appeared that blinded us all, and when we opened our eyes again Artemis was gone, and on her seat was a note with a black sickle in a red circle stamped at the bottom. Apollo grabbed the note and read it out loud:

**Dear Olympians**

**I have kidnapped Artemis and taken her somewhere where you may or may not find her. I have come back through a link to this world that Artemis accidentally provided for me. This link as is still alive will keep me here until he dies. I have finally gotten my true form back and am stronger than ever. Now back to my link to this world, I will make sure he joins me so I may have dominion over gods and demigods alike. I'll see you all later, hopefully with my sickle draining you soul.**

**Worst wishes,**

**Kronos**

At the mention of Kronos' name we all gasped. Questions like 'How did he come back' and 'This is not possible, just not possible'. After minutes of this senseless yelling Zeus yelled, and loudly I must say, "STOP". After they all calmed down he started again, "Ok, now back on topic, father has returned that would most likely explain why my brothers and I have felt odd chills for the past month. Now Artemis would never betray us, so she must have been forced to create this supposed link. Lets try to find a way to rescue Artemis, any suggestions". We stayed like that for who knows how long but no one came up with anything. Zeus grew frustrated with this and said "Meeting dismissed". So I left to my favorite little spot in Olympus and thought about whom this supposed link might be when it came to me and said in a barely audible whisper, "Her son".

I ran to my temple and paced thinking of a way to tell the others without getting her son killed. When I came up with nothing I decided to keep it a secret until the link is revealed in time by The Fates. After a few hours I just fell asleep in my bed to let myself catch up on today's events.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marco's pov.**

After that blonde girl left I did as well. I didn't know where I was running but somehow I ended up in the forest. When I was deep inside the forest and thought about what the red- head said. I instantly grew scared thinking my mother might be dead at this second. Hours passed because when I looked up I saw that it was already sunset. When I was about to leave I heard a rustling in the bushes. I reacted quickly and got my bow but then realized I had no arrows. After a minute passed a black wolf came out. I felt a little relieved but still kept my guard up. I then saw the silver stripe that it had on its side and completely relaxed and sat down Indian style.

The wolf trotted over and looked at me a second before it recognized me and it laid its head down on my lap. When it lay down I started patting its head and it nuzzled up against my hand. After a minute or two I thought I heard what sounded like talking but I ignored it. I then heard it again and it said _A little under the ear please. _I freaked out and looked around for the source when I heard the voice again, _it's me master. You know the wolf you're petting. _I then looked down with a shocked look on my face and the wolf spoke up again _do you know what is going on master. _"No not really, because I'm a son of Artemis I'm supposed to hunt animals not be able to speak to them. Well I'm the only one but still, why can you speak to me?" I said a little confused at what's happening.

_I think I can explain that. When you and the girls were born the only one who knew was Pan, god of the wild. He knew that you would be the only child born to anything related to the forest, so he gave you his blessing to be able to talk to us and call upon us as well but the animal has to be from the wild or the species originates from the wild, wait that means every animal. So, what do you think? _The wolf said but I was trying to process it little by little so I didn't get overwhelmed.

After I figured out what I was told it didn't bother me much. Hey it makes about as much sense as the rest of my life so, eh whatever. I then started playing with the wolf and when I grew tired I started chatting with him, as I soon found out during one of our conversations. It was already dark and saw I needed to get to wherever I was staying. I started looking around camp saw there were cabins and looked for the first one that looks like it has habitants. The first cabin I saw I knew there was someone in there. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

Thalia opened the door with a confused look on her face. After that passed she asked, "What are you doing here?" I looked at her deciding whether or not she was hostile but decided no and asked, "Well I was gonna ask what's with the cabins and where will I stay?" she gave me a look which looked like it was in between a glare and a why-should-I-tell-you-anything look and then told me what I wanted to know, "The reason there are so many cabins is because each god has there own cabin and there children stay in that cabin so since you are a child of Artemis you will stay in cabin eight. It's not hard to miss at night; it will be the one that looks like its reflecting moonlight. Now go before the harpies get you."

After the harpy part I left to find cabin eight. After I counted down the cabins I got to eight and thought that the moon crashed to the ground because I was immediately blinded by moonlight. The glare from the cabin went down after awhile and I walked up to the front door and went inside.

After I went in I didn't care what it looked like and fell on the first bed I saw and went to sleep. I then had the weirdest and most realistic dream in my life:

_I saw Artemis held down by golden chains tied to what looks like a giant clock and word starting with a C next to it. Then the dream shifted so I was staring at a man with golden eyes, holding a scythe wearing blood red robes smiling evilly. He then spoke with a voice that generated raw power, "Oh Artemis it looks like we have a visitor." He then grabbed me by the throat and I felt like I was being pulled to where he was. Artemis then yelled "NO, LET HIM GO KRONOS. You cant hurt him he's your s- uh great grandson." She tried to hide something but wouldn't dare say it. Kronos then laughed maniacally and said, "Artemis, do you still think you can protect him from me any longer. He will find out anyway by me, you, or the fates and I decide it will be me. Listen up boy because ill say this once and only once" he then grabbed my arm and somehow pulled me to where they were and said, "You know your mother is hiding something so let me tell you myself. I know who your father is because I am your father. You should have been a god but they took that away from you. With your mothers and mine power you are to the equivalent of the Egyptian moon god Khonsu. I know of how far your knowledge expands, I know you know of what Khonsu did for the Egyptian sky goddess Nut, the demon days." I was shocked and looked at Artemis hoping to see if he was lying on her face but I saw nothing but sadness. I looked into Kronos' eyes and saw nothing but the truth. He then said, "I will give you up to the time you and you're 'friends' come here to decide whether or not to join me. Now, go back."_

He then pushed me back and I awoke in my cabin. I was scared, for once in my life, out of my mind and did something I haven't done for the past eight years; I curled up in the bed with my legs to my chest and cried. _Out of all the people on this fucking planet, in the goddamn underworld, in that hellhole, Tartarus id had to be him. Why him?_

I then heard footsteps outside and a knock on the door and I yelled with my voice cracking a little, "GO AWAY, I WANT TO BE ALONE!" I then heard the door being rammed constantly until they broke it down revealing Percy, and blonde. The blonde one came over to and tried to pull the covers away but I held on for all I was worth. After a minute or two I peeked to see if she left because she stopped only to the covers being torn from my hands. The two looked at me with between worried and what-happened expressions.

Percy and blonde asked at the same time, "What's wrong?" and I replied with the simple "it's nothing". Then Percy spoke up and said, "Don't give us that we know when something's wrong and you're showing all the signs. Now to the point, why were you crying?" the blonde punched him in the arm and I laughed after he said ow and she said, "Isn't it obvious he had demigod dream you idiot, now kid tell me how realistic did the dream seem to you?" I answered her; "It felt so real I could actually feel him grabbing me by the neck. But at least through that dream I found out who my real father is but I didn't expect it to be him. Not at all." She then asked, "Who's you're father?" I then gulped, worried that they would think I was a freak and try to kill me so I took chance and said "Kronos".

They looked at me like I was joking but then they saw I was serious. Percy then started talking, "Hey we all have a bad parent or two, right?" I just muttered "Yeah" and said, " Can you guys leave, I want to get some rest." They just nodded and blonde grabbed some paper, string, hole puncher, and a pencil and put it on the front door.

Before she left she said, "My name's Annabeth by the way" and with that she left. I picked up my covers and fell asleep just tired of that horrible nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jannelli's pov.**

This morning I woke up to a conch horn but I just went back to sleep. It wasn't long before someone came to get me. That Thalia girl then came into my cabin and pushed me off the bed. It didn't hurt but I was still very, very angryso I got up and yelled, "WHAT?" She was surprised at my outburst at first but quickly got over it and told me "Breakfast time, and you and you're friends will be eating alone. See yah."

After she left I went to Marco's to wake him up but I found a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door so I went to Ana's cabin. When I got there the door was open but she wasn't there so I thought '_she must be at breakfast already' _so I left to the mess hall. I didn't know where I was supposed to sit so I asked a random camper and he said it was the table next to Thalia. I sat down and ate.

After breakfast I heard noises like something was being ripped apart, and fast. I headed to the arena and saw Marco they're destroying a dummy wearing a blood red robe. Marco looked pissed off so I decided not to bother him. As soon as I got into earshot I heard him say, "You goddamn bitch. I'm going to rip you apart and make you drink your own ichor. I'll make you pay for your crimes father." He then stopped talking and stabbed the dummy in the heart and slashed up tearing the dummy's head off.

He seemed to have cooled down enough so I went over to him (making sure I was in his line of vision. I don't want to die so soon I'm too young). I sat down next to him and before I could say any thing he cut me off, "What do you want? Cant you see I'm trying to blow off some steam?" I then looked at the dummy and decided not to get him angry so I slowly smoothed my question. Oh who am I kidding I just went straight to the point, "What's wrong? Why are you mad?" he just sighed and looked at the moon before turning to me and said, "Well for starters I just found out Kronos is my dad and he's forcing me to make a choice to either join him or die at the wrong end of the sickle, now what do you think is wrong?" and finished by giving me the fakest smile and the fakest happy eyes. Then he got up and left to get another dummy.

**2 hours later **

The five of us where at the bottom of the hill with 5 pure black wolves except for the one with a silver streak on its side. We then proceeded to get on the wolves when the centaur stopped us just to say good-bye, I mean come on were on a time sensitive mission here.

After that Marco told the wolves to run at full speed and soon everything was a blur. After only five minutes of running we suddenly stopped and that Percy kid fell forward and off the wolf.

I looked around curiously and asked, "Marco where are we?" he then looked at me and said "Where in Jersey City, New Jersey, at the location of the biggest clock in America. The Colgate clock, also known as the clock of toothpaste. Take your weapons out; take out any monsters you see. I'll rescue Artemis and take down Kronos." And with that I took out my spear and the rest of us charged to the front door only to be met with about a million monsters. Two gigantic dogs jumped out and slashed at Annabeth and Percy. The two saw the other get slashed and they suddenly grew angry and yelled at the same time, "Don't touch him/her" and started slashing randomly at any monster they saw. The rest of us just stayed out of their way and we went into the warehouse to look for a way up or down or wherever the goddess and titan are.

Then we heard footsteps coming our way and saw a really freaky looking guy with blood red robes and golden eyes and Marco just looked at him with pure disgust and hatred and he said, "Hello father, how's it been since what last night" but he said father with so much venom a black widow and a rattlesnake would be jealous. "Good, good how's it going with you son? Have you thought about my offer?" Marco then had a knowing smirk on and said, "I have thought about father and decided I will join you." When that last word left Marco's lips, Ana and me gasped in surprise.

**Marco's pov. **

I heard the others gasp at what I just said but I was playing a ruse in order to get to the sickle because I know that that scythe has other powers besides stealing souls. I walked over to father and he said, "Good my son, at least I have one obedient child. And now to destroy these bratty demigods." I then proceeded with my plan and tapped father on the shoulder and asked, "Father, you don't need to waste your time on these brats. As your son I can touch the sickle correct" "Yes my son, why do you ask?" "Because instead of you wasting any valuable energy on them, why don't I kill them and you can save the energy to destroy some measly mortals."

And with that he thought about what I said and came to a conclusion and handed me the scythe and pointed to Ana and Jannelli. I walked up to them with the scythe pointed at Jannelli, then quickly turned around and pointed the scythe at Kronos and said," Wow I would have thought you were smarter than that, now to drain you of your immortality." "Son you know I don't give up easy. Sword." And with that my sword flew to him. He then ran up to me and tried to slash at my head. I then striked with the scythe and hit his arm and saw some white stuff come out but go back then I realized it was his soul. I then aimed a hit to his head, he ducked as expected and then I spun low to the ground and hit his leg, which tripped him. I then slashed at his neck and said "Παίρνω αθάνατη ψυχή σας Titan." And with that his immortality was ripped right out of him.

You know I would have thought immortality was clear but it was this really beautiful golden color with a yellow light surrounding it. Then I looked at father and he was withering away until all that was left were his bones and skin, and I mean his eyes and tongue turned to dust. He then just stopped moving; I then took a step forward and the rest of him turned to dust.

Then out of nowhere mother appeared weak and exhausted. I ran over to her and said, "Mom are you ok." "No I'm not. Before you came here Kronos took away my immortality. Marco, Jannelli, Ana, you will witness the death of a goddess. My son , I know this is a huge favor to ask but I want you to absorb your fathers immortality and take his and mine place. You will be the god of the moon and time. You will be Khonsu." Then she just turned into a silver mist and disappeared. When the mist cleared I wasted no time and absorbed the immortality.

I could feel it all; I could feel every clock in the world ticking, the moon's light shining on the lake, the animals in the woods walking and running, just about everything. I then said, "Hunters of Artemis come to me."

**Ana's pov.**

When Marco said that 20 silver lights appeared and in their place appeared the same number of girls dressed in gray and white with bows and arrows slung over their backs. He then spoke with a voice holding back sadness, "Artemis has died at the hands of Kronos. She passed her responsibilities to me so I will allow boys into the hunt but only boys that meet my standards and who probably wont hit on you. Since I lead the hunt now I consider you like my daughters and I will not tolerate anybody hitting on you. Now dismissed." And with that the huntresses left.

I was just about to speak when a flash of light appeared and we were transported to what looked like a throne room with 12 seats, all occupied though. Then a guy in a suit with a gray beard stood up and said, "Brother take your seat next to Apollo and the meeting will begin." Marco then walked up to the gigantic seat and when he got there he increased in size to big enough to sit in the chair.

Then in Zeus' booming voice he said, "Olympians, we shall mourn the loss of Artemis, but at her request we have a new Olympian. Her son who in turn of his regular name shall be called Khonsu, god of time and moon, the wild and animals, and leader of the Hunters of…" then he looked at Mar- Khonsu and he said, "Artemis, I want mother's name to still be remembered for eternity and never forgotten."

"Very well then, now that business has been taken care of Poseidon, Athena go help your children they are badly injured, and meeting adjourned." Then a man and a woman got up and ran out of the throne room and the others flashed out as well. The only ones left were Jannelli, Khonsu, and I. He then shrunk down with a silver glow and walked over to us.

When he reached us he hugged us very, very tightly before letting go. And said, "I want you guys to join the Hunter's." I couldn't say I wasn't surprised because then I would be lying. I shook my head and asked, "Why do you want us to join?" "Because you two are my best friends and seeing as I'm going to live forever I don't want to see you guys die one day, so what do you say?" I looked over at Jannelli and knew what both our answers and simultaneously we said "Yes". He then snapped his fingers and we were wearing the same outfits as the other girls and with that we left to the campsite.

Forever we remained friends and nothing was able to tear us apart

**The End**


End file.
